


Bowties and Barrettes

by blueboxonbakerstreet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fem!12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxonbakerstreet/pseuds/blueboxonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor is hit by a Dalek's final blow, he regenerates into something...new. Different. Definitely interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties and Barrettes

 “Doctor, are you alright?” Amy Pond shouted, rushing to his side as the Dalek behind her slowly powered down, dying. The Doctor crumpled to the floor, holding his chest where he’d been hit by the Dalek’s final blow. The two had been called to the dank, underground cell by a strange cry for help, emitted from one, dying Dalek. However, what the pair didn’t expect was that the Dalek was simply replaying and projecting a dead Dalek’s last thoughts to lure the Doctor down to the inescapable room to kill him. The place was practically a cave- low ceiling, no natural light source, and faint dripping noises from the stalactites lining the top of the room. Amy knelt down next to him, ripping off his jacket and tossing it aside.

“Amy…” he struggled, his voice clouded with pain. “I…TARDIS…”

“You need to get into the TARDIS?” She repeated, only slightly starting to panic at the Doctor’s inability to form sentences. She looked up and spied the blue police box a few yards away, its light illuminating the dark chamber. The Doctor nodded in response, his face twisted with pain. As soon as she received confirmation, Amy stood, helping the lanky Timelord upright and slinging his arm across her shoulders to support him.

After a bit of a struggle, they reached the TARDIS. Luckily, the door was already slightly ajar in an attempt to shed some light on the battle that had just occurred between the Doctor and the rogue Dalek, so the pair was inside the box in no time. Amy helped him inside and eased him down onto the steps leading up to the console. As soon as the Doctor was seated, Amy straightened, inspecting him with wide, frightened eyes. As she scanned his body for any visible damage, she noticed a bright shine coming from the Doctor’s skin that seemed to grow brighter with each passing second. The light exuded from his every pore in a way that filled Amy with a sense of excitement and terror, simultaneously.

 “D-Doctor, what’s going-“

“Get…out!” The Doctor yelled, his tone coming out as one of a shout of panic, rather than the stern command he was obviously trying for.

“But-”

“Hold…the door…shut.” The Doctor weakly raised a finger and pointed at the exit, signaling for her to leave, quickly. The sudden outburst had seemed to tire him out, along with the discovery of how brightly his skin was glowing. Amy hesitantly obeyed, too frightened at confused to argue with him, especially due to the fact that his skin was becoming bright to the point of blinding. She sprinted out of the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her and pressing her back against the entrance in an effort to keep it closed tight. Only a faint light coming from the windows shone in the dark chamber, causing Amy to shiver. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and her mind reeled as she realized she was now alone in the chamber with the dead Dalek. Her thoughts were consumed with the Doctor’s wellbeing- What had the Dalek done to him? Why hadn’t it killed him instantly, like all the others she’d seen? And, most importantly: Why had he pushed Amy out so suddenly?

A metallic whirring reached her ears, wrenching her out of her thoughts. The Dalek.

She’d thought the bloody thing was dead! That’s what the Doctor had said, at least. Memories of earlier in the day came flooding back to her, all at one time.

“Don’t ever trust a Dalek,” The Doctor had told her as he buzzed around the console of the TARDIS. “Tricky, tricky things, they are. Stubborn, too. Daleks are one of the hardest creatures to kill because they never seem to die. So often, it’s a trick.”

Amy’s breath came in short spurts now, fear pressing down on her chest like a heavy weight. The light was too dim for her to see if the Dalek had moved while she was inside the TARDIS with the Doctor. Then, after a few moments that seemed like eternities, the whirring stopped. The only sounds to be heard were Amy’s own ragged breathing and the constant “drip, drip” of the stalactites.

Suddenly, without warning, a bright, blinding light filled the room, illuminating every corner of the dark chamber. The light came from the TARDIS’s front windows, as golden and pure as the one coming from the Doctor’s skin. It accompanied by a loud shout from the Doctor within. Amy shielded her eyes with her arms, her back still pressed against the police box. After a few moments, the room went dim and everything was eerily quiet once again.

“Doctor?” She called timidly after a few moments of quiet. “Are you alright?”

Silence was her only response. Amy’s heart dropped to her feet and she could feel hot tears starting to prick her eyes. The Dalek had certainly killed him. He promised he would be careful! Amy wiped away the bitter tears, rolling down her pale cheeks. The bloody idiot. She knew something was going to go wrong, she could just feel it! Now, how was she supposed to get back to Earth? To Rory? She didn’t even know where the hell she was! The whirring sound started up again, causing her head to jerk up in fear and surprise. She’d almost forgotten about the metal monster, lying dormant in the corner.

“Amelia Pond,” She said to herself quietly, tears streaming down her face. “The girl who got left behind. Twice. By the same bloody-”

“Blimey!” Came an unfamiliar from voice inside the TARDIS.

Amy’s eyes widened at the sound, her jaw dropping.  

“H-hello?” She tried, turning around and placing a cautious hand on the door.

“This is…well, I don’t even know what this is! Blimey!”                    

Amy furrowed her brow in puzzlement. The voice coming from inside the TARDIS was most certainly not the Doctor’s, as it contained the unmistakable tones of a woman’s voice.

“Amelia Pond! Get in here! Come see this!”

Amy wasted no time in wrenching the door open and rushing inside. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the figure standing where the Doctor had lied minutes before, dying. She gaped as the pieces started to click together. Although the woman standing on the stairs didn’t look anything like the Doctor she knew, it was unmistakably him. Or, her, rather. The Doctor’s clothes draped off of her, now, almost comically so. Burgundy suspenders seemed to be the only thing holding up the Doctor’s trousers, as she was too slim for their fit. Amy drew her eyes up from the woman’s figure just long enough to notice her hair. Long, auburn, and curly, exactly the way Amy had dreamt of for her own hair when she was a teenager.

The woman waved her arms, hopping up and down excitedly and beaming a bright smile that seemed to radiate from her entire body. Some things about the Doctor never changed.

“Look, Pond! I’m a…I’m a girl!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...(perhaps)


End file.
